Piton legjobb napja
by Macs1
Summary: Piton különleges születésnapi ajándékot kap, mely nem várt fordulatokhoz vezet.
1. Chapter 1  Reggeli meglepetés

Perselus Piton kora reggel arra ébredt, hogy egy bagoly vadul kopog pince-lakosztályának elvarázsolt ablakán. Eltökélten fejére húzta a takarót, majd a párnát is, hogy kizárja az idegtépő zajt, de erre a meglehetősen makacs madár még hangosabban rákezdett. Végül Piton szitkozódva felkelt és odament az ablakhoz, hogy beengedje a baglyot. Erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy ne avadázza le a madarat azonnal. Igaz, hogy az állatok megöléséért nem jár feltétlenül azkabani fogság, jobb esetben meg lehet úszni egy minisztériumi megrovással, de még ez sem lenne előnyös egy megtért halálfaló számára, főleg, hogy az emberek nagy része el sem hiszi, hogy tényleg megtért. Piton nem akart okot szolgáltatni nekik, mert a végén még az Azkabanba zárnák a bagoly megöléséért.

Végül komolyabb probléma nélkül sikerült megkaparintania a levelet. Durván kitessékelte az ablakon a baglyot, utána küldve egy enyhébb átkot, majd a legkisebb lelkesedés nélkül olvasni kezdte a pergamenen álló sorokat:

**_Kedves Perselus,_**_****_

**_Hadd kívánjak neked sok boldogságot születésnapod alkalmából. Engedd meg, hogy az első óra előtt vendégül lássalak az irodámban és igyunk egy pohárkával az egészségedre. Nem fogadok el semmilyen kibúvót, várlak 8:00-kor, ne késs el._**_****_

**_Albus_**

A levél olvasása közben Piton amúgy sem túl jó kedve még tovább romlott. Utálta a születésnapját, és még jobban utálta, ha megköszöntötték e neves ünnep alkalmából. Az volt a bevált taktikája, hogy ezen a napon, vagy már pár nappal korábban, annyira kiállhatatlanul viselkedett mindenkivel, amennyire csak bírt. Ezzel általában elérte a kívánt hatást: senki sem merészkedett a közelébe, hozzá szólni meg végképp nem mertek. De Dumbledore-t valahogy sosem sikerült eltántorítania. A vén bolond évről-évre egyre borzalmasabb ajándékokkal lepte meg, amik rendben egy kifejezetten erre a célra kialakított feneketlen varázsládában végezték, miközben folyamatosan édességekkel traktálta. Ami még aranyos is lett volna tőle, ha nem éppen a mi Perselusunkról van szó, aki talán még a szülinapjánál is jobban utálta az édességet.

Piton tudta, hogy ma is hasonló lesz a műsor. Gyorsan felvette ruháit, mindegyik darabból a lehető legsötétebbet, felöltötte legádázabb arckifejezését, majd magában morogva elviharzott az igazgatói iroda felé. Gondolta, hogy jobb lesz túlesni mihamarabb az elkerülhetetlenen. Dumbledore az asztalánál ült, körülötte annyi édesség volt, amennyit egy kisebb ország jobb esetben egy év alatt fogyaszt csak el. Az igazgató szája és kezei úgy tele voltak a különféle csokikkal, cukrokkal és süteményekkel, hogy egy cukros bácsi simán megirigyelte volna. Valahogy mégis sikerült megfulladás nélkül megszólalnia. Ezt a képességét Perselus mindig is csodálta, de most azt kívánta bárcsak inkább megfulladt volna az öreg.

- Perselus, hát eljöttél. Gyere reggelizz velem. Van itt pár nagyon finom mugli sütemény, amit érdemes megkóstolni. Vegyél belőlük. Nem? Akkor egy kis varázsló édességet? Tökös derelyét vagy melaszos tortát? Biztos nem? Akkor egy kis citromport? Annyira felfrissít így reggel. Ki kellene próbálnod. Ezt sem? Na sebaj. De itt ez a pohár zamatos bor. Ezt nem utasíthatod vissza.

Piton magában vadul hörögve hallgatta az igazgató monológját. Próbálta elnyomni hirtelen feltámadt vágyát, hogy lenyomja Dumbledore torkán valamelyik, vagy inkább az összes édességet, de legendás önuralma egyre inkább kezdte cserbenhagyni. Így történhetett meg, hogy amikor az igazgató felé nyújtotta a színültig töltött borospoharat, gondolkodás nélkül felhajtotta.

_**- DUMBLEDORE, MOST AZONNAL MONDJA MEG HOGY MIT KEVERT AZ ITALBA!! **_

Nem hiába volt Piton az egyik legjobb bájitalmester, azonnal felismerte, hogy a borba, amit sajnos már ledöntött a torkán, valamit kevertek. Piton tajtékzott a dühtől, míg az igazgató csak csendesen somolygott. Egy idő múlva azonban megkegyelmezett a szívinfarktus közelébe került bájitaltanárnak.

- Ne aggódj fiam. A borban Felix Felicis volt, egy egész napi adag. Ez az én ajándékom számodra születésnapod alkalmával. Most pedig menj, nemsokára kezdődik az első óra. Kellemes napot kívánok.


	2. Chapter 2  Egy kis mardekáros fondorlat

Piton úgy megdöbbent a nem mindennapi születésnapi ajándékon, hogy engedelmesen tűrte, ahogy Dumbledore kitessékelte az irodájából. Mire feleszmélt már a folyosón ácsorgott, és még hallotta, ahogyan az igazgatói iroda ajtaja becsukódik a háta mögött. Az első sokk elmúltával vadul rátört a düh az igazgató legújabb húzása miatt. Hogy képzeli az a vén bolond, hogy így beleavatkozik az életébe?! Az eddigi ajándékai (színes zoknik, édességek... stb.) igaz, hogy borzalmasak voltak, és még véletlenül se vette nekik hasznát, de legalább nem jártak beláthatatlan következményekkel. De ez a mostani minden határon túlmegy. Ha kiderül, hogy a rettegett bájitalmesternek is vannak féltve őrzött vágyai akkor odalesz a tekintélye véglegesen.

Eddig jutott el a gondolataiban, amikor is érezni kezdte a Felix Felicis hatását. Elárasztotta a határtalan magabiztosság, és hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy semmi sem lehetetlen. Próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy ez csak a bájital hatása, de bármennyire is tudatában volt ennek a ténynek, a bizonyosságot, hogy mindent el tud érni, amit csak akar, nem tudta megszüntetni. Előbb még félt attól, hogy hogyan fogja átvészelni ezt a napot, de most már ez sem tűnt megoldhatatlan feladatnak, sőt hirtelen azt érezte, hogy minden jól fog elsülni.

Automatikusan elindult a nagyterem felé, annak ellenére, hogy normális körülmények között sohasem reggelizett ott. De ezek korántsem voltak normális körülmények és Piton úgy érezte, hogy neki most mindenképpen ott a helye. Hallgatott hát megérzésére, és nem bánta meg, mert ahogy belépett a napsütötte terembe, meglepetten konstatálta, hogy a tanári asztalnál egyedül Matt Delany ex-auror, jelenlegi sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár ül. Piton ravasz mosollyal az arcán, a csodálkozó diákokra ügyet sem vetve helyet foglalt a fiatal férfi mellett. Úgy érezte, hogy most elérheti, amire mindig is vágyott. Miközben pirítósát vajazta észrevétlenül szemügyre vette a mellette ülő, gondolataiba merült férfit.

- Jó reggelt, Delany! Csak nem problémája van a tanítással? 

Piton szájából önkéntelenül csúsztak ki a szavak, de amikor meglátta a másik férfi meglepett arckifejezését, már tudta, hogy beletrafált. Csak nehezen tudta elfojtani gúnyos vigyorát, helyette próbált megértő arcot vágni, ami, valljuk be, nem is volt olyan egyszerű, hiszen az utóbbi években alaposan kijött a gyakorlatból. De a jelek szerint Delany mégis bevette, és elkezdett hosszan panaszkodni:

- Nem is tudom, miért magának mondom ezt el, Piton, de nem úgy megy a tanítás, ahogy elképzeltem. Nehezebb a diákoknak megtanítani bármit is, mint gondoltam. Olyan furcsa, mintha nem tudnának rendesen koncentrálni az órákon. Biztos én csinálok valamit rosszul, de egyszerűen nem tudom elérni, hogy jobban figyeljenek.

Piton egyre nehezebben tudta elkerülni, hogy ne röhögjön fel hangosan. Mindig is tudta, hogy Delany lassú felfogású és szellemileg korlátolt, dehogy ennyire?! Most az egyszer hálás volt a sok üresfejű diáknak, akik tini hormonjaiknak köszönhetően nem tudták levenni a szemüket a rendkívül jóképű, de annál ostobább sötét varázslatok kivédése professzorról. Sosem értette, hogy Dumbledore hogyan tudta kiválasztani mindig a legnagyobb idiótákat az SVK posztra, egyedül az a tökkelütött vérfarkas ért valamit mind közül. Erről a véleményéről persze mélyen hallgatott, és mindent megtett, hogy Lupint kirúgassa, ami végül sikeresen meg is történt.

- Delany, ez tényleg súlyos probléma, hiszen maga is tudja, hogy egy tanár alapvető feladata, hogy felkeltse a diákok érdeklődését a tantárgya iránt. Ha ezt nem tudja elérni, akkor a diákok nem fogják megfelelően elsajátítani az ismereteket. Ez pedig a maga tantárgyánál akár az életükbe is kerülhet, hisz tudja…

Piton úgy érezte, hogy ennyi ostobaságot egész élete alatt nem hordott össze, de a szavak megállíthatatlanul folytak belőle, és úgy tűnt, a végére sikerült meggyőznie Delanyt, hogy legkevésbé sem alkalmas tanárnak, és legfőképpen nem megfelelő sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani. A férfi azzal az ígérettel hagyta el a nagytermet, hogy még ma délelőtt beadja a felmondását az igazgatónak, és visszamegy aurornak, mert ott legalább hasznos munkát tud végezni.

Piton elégedetten látott hozzá a reggelijéhez, bár tudta, hogy ezzel még korántsem sikerült megkaparintania az állást. A következő, jóval nehezebbnek bizonyuló feladat Dumbledore meggyőzése, hogy rá bízza a sötét varázslatok kivédésének tanítását. Azonban hála a Felix Felicis jótékony hatásának, ezt sem érezte lehetetlennek. Elhatározta, hogy az első óra után meglátogatja az igazgatót, és meggyőzi, hogy ő a legjobb választás. Már azt is tudta, hogy mire fogja alapozni érvelését, Dumbledore-t a saját fegyverével fogja legyőzni. Erre a gondolatra akaratlanul elvigyorodott, de mikor rájött, hogy mit is csinált, gyorsan felöltötte szokásos komor arckifejezését, és folytatta a reggelizést. Az éjfekete szemeiben táncoló jókedvet azonban nem tudta nyomtalanul eltüntetni, ami fel is tűnt az egyik éles szemű diáknak, aki már eddig is gyanakodva figyelte a professzor különös viselkedését.

A bájitalmester azonban köszönhetően a Voldemort elleni kémkedésben szerzett tapasztalatainak, rövid időn belül megérezte, hogy figyelik, váratlanul odafordult, és szembe találta magát egy meglepett, barna szempárral, agyában önkéntelenül egy újabb ötlet kezdett körvonalazódni, ami annyira meglepte, hogy előbb oly körültekintően felöltött álcája lehullott, és arcán meghatározhatatlan érzelmek villantak fel gyors egymásutánban.


	3. Chapter 3 Mindenért meg kell szenvedni

Piton hirtelen el se hitte, hogy ezt a gondolatot az ő agya szülte, de be kellett látnia, hogy mégis. Majd arra gondolt, hogy az igazgató tévedésből (vagy készakarva) hozzákevert valamilyen tudatmódosítót vagy mugli drogot a Felix Felicis-hez, de ez sem tűnt hihető kifogásnak. Végül észrevétlenül körbenézett, hátha valaki titkon Imperius átkot szórt rá, de nem volt szerencséje, senki sem volt a környéken, aki pálcát szegezett volna rá.

Ezek szerint szembe kell néznie a ténnyel, hogy ő Perselus Piton, a Roxfort bájitaltan professzora finoman szólva közelebbi ismeretségbe szeretne kerülni egy diáklánnyal, méghozzá mind közül azzal az eggyel, aki oly könnyedén képes felborzolni az idegeit legapróbb tettével vagy akár egyetlen mondatával, mint soha senki. Most vagy hirtelen megőrült, vagy ez az átkozott bájital előhozta legönpusztítóbb, legmazochistább vágyálmát, amiről eddig még ő maga sem tudott. Most mi tévő legyen? Mégsem kezdhet ki csak úgy a kis eminens Hermione Grangerrel, bármennyire is erre ösztökéli a Felix Felicis, mert akkor nemhogy esélye se lesz a sötét varázslatok kivédése állásra, de még új munkahely után is nézhet, mert Dumbledore úgy kirúgja, hogy a lába sem éri a földet. És még ezt nevezik szerencsés napnak…

Lopva a lány felé pillantott, hogy észrevétlenül alaposabban szemügyre vegye. Az igaz, hogy már korábban is feltűnt neki, hogy a lány immár fiatal nővé érett, méghozzá meglehetősen csinossá. Régebben kusza barna haja mára selymes hullámokba szelídült, őzikeszemei korát meghazudtoló intelligenciát és megfontoltságot tükröztek, karcsú alakja pedig tökéletessé tette az összhatást. Most hogy így belegondolt az idei tanévben többször is rajtafelejtette a szemét a lányon.

McGalagony érkezése rántotta vissza a valóságba, aki épp akkor ült le mellé reggelizni. Piton biztos volt benne, hogy a professzorasszony élve felkoncolná, a maradványait pedig megetetné Hagrid szurcsókjaival, ha tudná, hogy miről fantáziált az előbb. Magában vadul átkozódva már ezerszer megbánta, hogy lejött a nagyterembe ma reggel. Legkevésbé sem akart beszélgetésbe elegyedni McGalagonnyal, ezért gyorsan megitta kávéja maradékát, és már menni készült, amikor a nő megszólította.

- Perselus, korábban már említettem, hogy a hetedéveseknek a fontosabb tantárgyakhoz szakköröket szervezünk, hogy az önként jelentkezők tovább bővíthessék a tudásukat. Bájitaltanra eddig Ms. Granger jelentkezett. Megkérem, hogy keressen fel ma ebéd után, ha ráérsz, hogy megbeszéljétek a részleteket.

Piton szinte érezte, ahogy a csapda ajtaja becsukódik mögötte. Eldöntötte, hogy amennyire lehetséges elkerüli ma Grangert, hogy ne történjen semmilyen katasztrófa, erre most McGalagony azzal jön, hogy tartson neki szakkört. Kettesben a lánnyal egy üres szobában… Így aztán biztosan nem fogja tudni megakadályozni, hogy a Felix Felicis hatása alatt elkövesse élete legnagyobb hibáját. Vérben forgó szemekkel morgott valamit McGalagonynak, amit éppen úgy lehetett nemnek venni, mint igennek, majd suhogó talárral kiviharzott a nagyteremből. 

Később, mikor első óráján már felírta az aznapi bájital receptjét a táblára, és kiadta az instrukciókat, magában megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. A diákok meglepően jól dolgoztak ma, eddig még nem volt egy baleset vagy elrontott bájital sem, aminek Piton kifejezetten örült, mert így legalább jobban tudott arra koncentrálni, hogy problémájára mielőbb megoldást találjon. 

Dumbledore-ral mindenképpen beszélnie kell az óra után a sötét varázslatok kivédése állás miatt, de a Grangerrel kapcsolatos dolgokról hallgatnia kell, még akkor is, ha esetleg az igazgató tudna segíteni, mert az nem lenne a legjobb ajánlólevél az állás betöltésére. Amikor ebéd után a lány felkeresi, legjobb lesz, ha elküldi egy egyszerű kifogással, és megbeszéli vele, hogy jöjjön holnap vissza. Ennek az elhatározásnak csak egy buktatója volt: a Felix Felicis. Remélte, hogy az átkozott bájital engedni fogja, hogy azt tegye, amit eltervezett, különben jelenleg is eléggé szorult helyzete csak tovább fog romlani.

Hogy kiverje a fejéből a kellemetlen gondolatokat, tett egy sétát a teremben, hogy megnézze, mire jutottak a diákok. Meglepődve állapította meg, hogy az összes bájital tűrhetően sikerült, és akadt néhány igazán jó is. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez is a Felix Felicis hatása. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mennyivel könnyebb dolga lenne, ha a jövőben az összes órája előtt inna egy kicsit a bájitalból, de sajnos ez lehetetlen, mert ennek a bájitalnak a sűrű fogyasztása függést okozhat. Ráadásul azok az órák, ahol Granger is részt vesz, biztosan botrányba fulladnának…

Az óra végén kénytelen-kelletlen odavetett néhány barátságtalan, de dicsérő szót a diákoknak, akiket ezzel sikerült halálra rémítenie. Ezért megeresztett néhány meglehetősen rosszindulatú kijelentést is, természetesen tiszta szívjóságból, hogy szegény gyerekek ne távozzanak már ennyire ijedten az órájáról. Majd suhogó talárral elsietett az igazgatói iroda felé. 

Az igazgató éppen citromszörpöt ivott, mikor Piton belépett az irodájába. Egy ideig némán vizslatva nézte a fiatalabb férfit, mintha azt akarná megállapítani, hogy milyen volt eddig a napja, de az is lehet, hogy csak simán elbambult, hiszen már bennjárt a korban. Pár perc kínos csend után, mialatt a bájitalok mestere azon elmélkedett, hogy milyen mérget keverjen Dumbledore következő születésnapjára ajándék gyanánt, az igazgató végre abbahagyta a néma bámulást, Piton legnagyobb örömére, aki már kezdte magát kínosan érezni.

- Minek köszönhetem a látogatást, Perselus? Csak nincs összefüggésben Mr. Delany felmondásával?

Bármennyire is szenilisnek látszik az öreg, azért még nem teljesen hülye, állapította meg csodálkozva a bájitaltanár. Mindig is szörnyen kellemetlennek találta az igazgató sűrűn váltakozó, hol gyermekded, hol nagyon is éleslátó kijelentéseit.

- Kedves Albus, rátapintott a lényegre. A megüresedett sötét varázslatok kivédése állás miatt jöttem.

- Gondoltam, hogy a te állsz Mr. Delany felmondása mögött – sóhajtott fel az igazgató.

- Ugyan-ugyan, Dumbledore, ne vegye annyira a szívére Delany felmondását. Egyszerűen nem volt alkalmas a posztra... 

- Perselus, te is tudod, hogy te sem vagy a legalkalmasabb jelölt. Mit szólnának a szülök, ha megtudnák, hogy egy exhalálfaló tanítja a gyerekeiket a sötét varázslatok kivédésére.

- Az elején biztosan ki lennének akadva, de végül belátnák, hogy épp ezért én első kézből tudom a legtöbb sötét varázslatot és a védekezést is ellenük, vagyis nálam jobban senki sem tudja erre megtanítani a gyerekeiket. Persze rá kell őket vezetni, hogy ezt felismerjék, de Dumbledore, maga ezzel mindig is könnyen boldogult, most is el fogja tudni intézni.

- Nem, Perselus, ezt én még mindig nem tartom jó ötletnek. Nem hiszem, hogy ez az álláscsere a javadat szolgálná.

Piton érezte, itt az ideje, hogy bevesse az aduászt.

- De Dumbledore, gondoljon bele, én most a Felix Felicis hatása alatt cselekszem, tehát minden, amit el akarok érni, csak a javamat szolgálhatja, nem gondolja? Ha nem így lenne, nem sikerült volna olyan könnyen meggyőznöm Delanyt, hogy mondjon fel. Másrészről – nézett ravaszul az igazgatóra - nem fog tudni egykönnyen másik tanárt találni a tanév kellős közepén…

Piton örömmel állapította meg, hogy erre már az igazgató sem tud mit mondani. Próbálta elnyomni a kaján vigyort, ami egyre inkább kikívánkozott belőle, de erőfeszítései ellenére szájszöglete akaratlanul is felfele kunkorodott.

- Rendben van, Perselus, beleegyezek, hogy te tanítsd a sötét varázslatok kivédését. De lenne egy feltételem...

- Mi lenne az, igazgató úr? – Piton a kezdeti öröm után kezdte sejteni, hogy lesz itt még valami probléma.

- Találj magad helyett valakit, aki megfelelően tudná tanítani a bájitaltant. Miután ez megtörtént, elkezdheted a sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani, addig viszont ideiglenesen én fogom tartani az órákat. – A bájitalok mestere alaposan elképedt hallva a feltételt. Tehát az igazgató győzi le őt a saját fegyverével és nem fordítva, ahogyan azt először hitte.

- De Dumbledore, ahogy már említettem, tanév közben szinte lehetetlen szabad tanárt találni. Így akar távol tartani az állástól?

- Ugyan-ugyan fiam, bízom a képességeidben. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogod találni a megfelelő embert.

A döbbenettől és a méregtől ideiglenesen megnémult Piton aznap már másodszor lett szelíd erőszakkal kiterelve az igazgatói irodából, és még csak délelőtt volt…


	4. Chapter 4 Próbálkozni szabad

Piton a pincelakosztálya felé menet megállíthatatlanul dühöngött, sajnálatos módon csak magában, mert épp nem talált senkit, akin levezethette volna a mérgét és csalódottságát. Be kellett ismernie, hogy ismét beleesett abba a hibába, amit amúgy Voldemort is hajlamos volt sűrűn elkövetni, hogy lebecsülte az igazgatót. Hagyta, hogy a látszat, vagyis hogy Dumbledore egy édességmániás szenilis vén bolond, alaposan megtévessze. Ezt a baklövést nem követheti el még egyszer, különben soha nem fogja megkaparintani az olyannyira áhított SVK professzori címet. Még szerencse, hogy ebédig már nincs több órája, így nyugodtan átgondolhatja, hogy ki is lenne a legalkalmasabb bájitaltanárnak az ismeretségi köréből.

Ahogy megérkezett az irodájába, gyorsan ledobta felöltőjét az egyik szék támlájára, kerített egy pergament és egy pennát, hogy legyen mire felírnia a lehetséges jelöltek neveit, majd lázas gondolkodásba kezdett. Egy teljes óra töprengés után azonban a pergamen még mindig üres volt, Piton pedig egyre türelmetlenebb. Kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy hirtelen egy ember sem jut eszébe, aki alkalmas lenne a posztra, és hajlandó is lenne azonnal kezdeni. Gondterhelt homlokráncolás közepette próbált újabb nevek után kutatni az elméjében, de hiába, mert így sem jutott semmi eredményre. Egy belső hang azt súgta neki, hogy egy darabig tegye félre ezt a problémát, és inkább koncentráljon másra. Piton pedig hallgatott rá.

Gondolkodás közben észre sem vette, hogy ilyen gyorsan elszállt az idő, csak gyomrának hangos korgása figyelmeztette, hogy lassan ideje menni ebédelni. Felvette hát a felöltőjét, és elindult a nagyterem irányába. Ahogy belépett az ebédlőbe, azonnal megcélozta a legfélreesőbb helyet a tanári asztalnál, felöltötte legádázabb arckifejezését, hogy még véletlenül se akarjon senki kommunikálni vele. Miután pár észrevétlen pillantással meggyőződött arról, hogy elérte célját, jó étvággyal nekilátott az ebédjének. De ez nem tartott sokáig, ugyanis akkor léptek be a nagyterembe „kedvenc" tanítványai.

Már Potter és Weasly látványa is elég lett volna étvágyának elvesztéséhez, de itt volt még ráadásnak Granger is. Ezen a ponton hirtelen eszébe jutott közelgő találkozója a lánnyal, amitől gyomra annyira összeszorult, hogy kénytelen volt végleg felhagyni az ebéddel. Eközben magában kénytelen-kelletlen megállapította, hogy gyomrának összeszorulása nem csak a stressztől, hanem jórészt a kellemes izgalomtól következett be, hogy nemsokára kettesben lehet a lánnyal. Ismételten elátkozta a Felix Felicis-t, illetve azt, aki kitalálta, az igazgatót, és végül Grangert, mert ő sem maradhatott ki a sorból, majd ingerülten felpattant és elviharzott dolgozószobájába, hogy ott várja meg a lányt.

Eközben Hermione figyelmét nem kerülte el bájitaltanárának ingerültsége, és azonnal elkezdett aggódni testi épségéért, miközben magát szidta, hogy miért is kellett jelentkeznie arra az átkozott szakkörre. De amikor McGalagony felajánlotta a lehetőséget, kapásból igent mondott, mert annyira megörült, hogy végre felteheti Pitonnak azokat a kérdéseket, amikre órán nem volt idő. Közben persze el is felejtette, hogy a professzor milyen kiállhatatlanul is tud viselkedni, és hogy gúnyos megjegyzéseit és szarkazmusát sem olyan könnyű egy az egyben elviselni, de már nem akart visszakozni. Töklevét a lehető leglassabban kortyolgatva próbált lelkiekben felkészülni a találkára. 

Piton a látszólagos egykedvűség maszkjával az arcán az íróasztala mögött ülve várta, hogy Hermione megjelenjen. Amikor meghallotta a halk kopogást, hangosan és nem épp kedvesen beinvitálta a lányt. Még véletlenül sem állt fel, hogy ajtót nyisson, mert azt már túl udvarias gesztusnak tartotta, és félt, hogy elrontaná vele hosszú évek fáradságos munkájával kialakított 'A pince réme' imázsát.

A lány a szokásos könyvekkel telizsúfolt táskáját cipelve lépett be a szobába. Piton látta rajta, hogy kicsit ijedt, de próbálja leplezni. Nem tehetett róla, de azonnal feltűntek neki Granger sötét harisnyába bújtatott formás lábai is, amit a meglehetősen rövid szoknya kellemesen látni engedett. Erőnek erejével elfordította tekintetét a lány lábáról és gondolatban néhányszor erőteljesen a falba verte a fejét, hogy hagyta fantáziáját elkalandozni.

Egy kurta kézmozdulattal hellyel kínálta a lányt és próbált visszaemlékezni tervre, amit még délelőtt kidolgozott a helyzet kezelésére, de minduntalan zavaró, mégis kellemes gondolatok bukkantak fel a fejében. Csak most vette észre, hogy Hermione ajkai milyen teltek és cseresznyepirosak, tekintetéből pedig mennyi kedvesség, intelligencia és tudásvágy sugárzik.

Az asztal alatt erősen belecsípett a combjába, hogy vissza tudjon térni a valóságba, és végre megbeszélje a lánnyal, hogy tolják át holnapra ezt a megbeszélést, de ekkor furcsa érzés lett úrrá rajta. Hirtelen arra kezdett gondolni, hogy most, hogy már tudja, hogy vonzódik a lányhoz, nem lenne szerencsés, akár holnap, akár később különórát tartani neki. Tehát nincs más dolga, mint lebeszélnie arról, hogy szakkörre akarjon járni hozzá. Ha felhasználja rideg, kegyetlen személyiségének kelléktárát, a lány futva fog menekülni tőle. Maga sem tudta miért, de ez a gondolat mégis szomorúsággal töltötte el.

- Granger, hadd halljam, minek is akar szakkörre jönni hozzám!

A mondat egyértelműen utasítás volt, nem kérdés. Piton jól látta, hogy Hermione ijedten összerázkódott a durva hangnem miatt, éppen ezért alaposan meglepődött a lány őszinte, mondhatni merész válaszát hallva.

- Azért Piton professzor, mert szeretném feltenni Önnek azokat a kérdéseimet, amikre órán nincs alkalmam megkérdezni. Ezenkívül szeretnék többet megtudni azokról a bájitalokról, amiket órán nem veszünk. Tudom, hogy Öntől sokat tanulhatnék.

Piton észrevette, hogy a lány mélyen elpirul, miután akaratlanul is kicsúszott a száján a leplezett bók. Az elismerő szavak furcsa érzést keltettek a professzorban is, hiszen nem sűrűn kapott eddigi életében dicséreteket. Ennek ellenére tartotta magát előzőleg kigondolt taktikájához, csak egy másik eszközt, az őszinteséget használva, hátha így tud hatni a lány józan eszére.

- Ms. Granger, ugye tudja, hogy velem egy különóra nem lesz kellemes mulatság. Tudja milyen vagyok, gúnyolni fogom, és próbálom majd zavarba hozni illetve hibát találni a munkájában. Rideg leszek és kegyetlen, mint mindig. Átgondolta mindezt, mielőtt jelentkezett a szakkörre?

Hermione újból elpirult, és annyira meglepődött Piton őszinte, önkritikus szavain, hogy akaratlanul is az igazság csúszott ki a száján.

- Őszintén szólva, úgy megörültem a lehetőségnek, hogy nem gondoltam a vele járó negatív következményekre. Ennek ellenére nem akarok visszakozni. Inkább elviselem kellemetlen természetét, csak hogy a kérdéseimre választ kapjak.

A bájitalok mesterét annyira meghökkentette a lány megingathatatlan elhatározása, és hogy hajlandó őt elviselni azért, hogy tanulhasson tőle, hogy teljesen elsiklott amellett a tény mellett, hogy Hermione bizony nem éppen hízelgően nyilatkozott róla. Vadul próbált újabb ötlet után kutatni, amivel el tudná téríteni a lányt a szándékától.

- Annak ugye tudatában van, Ms. Granger, hogy a különórákon ugyanannyi, ha nem még több házi feladatot fogok adni Önnek?

- Ebben biztos voltam professzor.

- De így is folyton tanul, hogy lesz így ideje a plusz feladatokra illetve a többi tantárgyra? Gondolom nem akarja elhanyagolni azokat sem.

- Ne aggódjon professzor, már erre is gondoltam, és meg fogom tudni oldani a helyzetet.

- És mi lesz a kis barátaival? Így biztosan nem fog tudni segíteni nekik megoldani a leckéjüket. Maguktól pedig semmire sem fognak menni.

- Eddig sem szoktam nekik segíteni a házi feladatokban, csak átnézem a munkájukat, ha elkészültek. Ezt ezután is meg tudom tenni.

- És hogyan fog időt találni a prefektusi teendőkre? Ha jól tudom, szinte minden éjszaka járőrözniük kell.

- Meg fogom találni a módját.

- És mi lesz a szüleivel, a barátaival? Hogy fog így időt szakítani rájuk?

- Piton professzor, miért érzem úgy, hogy le akar beszélni a szakkörről?

Hermione ugyanúgy meglepődött a kérdésen, ami megint csak úgy kicsúszott a száján, mint Piton, akit ugyancsak váratlanul ért. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy mit mondjon rá, de ahogy pillantása a lány őzikeszemeire vándorolt, úgy döntött, hogy az igazságot mondja, legalábbis a féligazságot, picit elferdítve, mardekáros módon.

- Igaza van, tényleg le akarom beszélni erről a szakkörről.

- De hát miért professzor?

Piton mélyen a lány szemébe nézett és belekezdett a mondandójába, miközben Hermione kellemesen megborzongott a bársonyosan mély hang hallatán.


	5. Chapter 5 Féligazságok

- Először is, meg kell ígérnie, hogy ami itt elhangzik, köztünk marad. Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem mondhatja el senkinek, beleértve ebbe a kis barátait, de még a tanárokat is. Ígérje meg!

Hermione megbabonázva nézett bájitaltanárának a szemébe. A férfi szokatlan arckifejezése, komoly szavai kissé megrémítették és elbizonytalanították. Biztosan tudni akarja az igazságot? Most jobban érezte, mint valaha Piton különös kisugárzását, ami mindenek előtt veszélyt és nem kevés izgalmat sejtetett. Végül kíváncsisága győzött.

- Bízhat bennem, Piton professzor. Nem fogja elhagyni semmi a szobát, az itt elhangzottakból.

A bájitalok mestere azon tűnődött, hogy mennyire bízhat meg a lányban. Tervének sikere nagyrészt azon múlik, hogy Hermione ne fecsegje ki senkinek. Végül döntött, és belefogott a történetbe.

- Ms. Granger, maga nem tudhatja ugyan, de ma van a születésnapom. Kérem mellőzze a jókívánságokat – tette hozzá haragosan, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány mire készül. – Az ünnepek körüli felhajtást mindig is utáltam, de gondolom ezzel nem mondok újdonságot, hiszen erre magától is rájöhetett. Az igazgató azonban sokadszori kérésem ellenére ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy a születésnapomon felköszöntsön. Ma reggel az irodájába hivatott, hogy ezt megtegye, közben figyelmetlenségemet kihasználva megitatott egy adag Felix Felicissel. Tisztában van vele, hogy mi ez a bájital?

- Természetesen, professzor. A Felix Felicis a folyékony szerencse, aki iszik belőle, mindent el tud érni és minden kívánsága teljesül – darálta a lány, mintha könyvből olvasná. De Piton most legkevésbé sem akarta gúnyolni ezért, inkább dús, gesztenyebarna haját próbálta feltűnésmentesen bámulni.

- Szokás szerint kiváló, Ms. Granger. – Piton látta, ahogy a lány a bókra elpirult. Magában elmosolyodott naivságán. - Tehát Dumbledore megitatta velem ezt a bájitalt, aminek a hatása egész napra szól. Gondolhatja, hogy először tomboltam a méregtől, hogy hogyan volt erre képes a mi szeretett igazgatónk. Később azonban beláttam, hogy a kellemetlen helyzetben kecsegtető lehetőségek is rejlenek, melyeknek a kihasználásával megvalósíthatnám egyik régi vágyamat. Ha jól sejtem, tudja, hogy mire gondolok?

- El akarja érni, hogy maga taníthassa a sötét varázslatok kivédését – felelte Hermione automatikusan.

- Igazán nagyon okos, Ms. Granger. Eltalálta, minden vágyam az SVK professzori cím. - De ahogy a lány csillogó szemeibe nézett, már nem volt olyan biztos ebben, mindazonáltal folytatta mondandóját az előre eltervezett módon. – Ennek érdekében már meg is tettem a megfelelő lépéseket. A Felix Felicis pedig garantálja, hogy mielőbb ténylegesen is megkapjam az állást. Gondolom most már érti, hogy miért nem akarom a bájitaltanárként még hátralévő kevés időmet holmi szakköre pazarolni. Ezért kérem Önt, hogy a felmerülő kérdéseivel az utódomhoz forduljon.

Piton látta, ahogyan a lány szeme, az utolsó pár mondat hallatán, már szikrázott a dühtől. Még egy órán sem látta Hermionét ennyire dühösnek, pedig gúnyos, igazságtalan megjegyzéseivel mindent megtett, hogy elérje.

Hermione mérgesen felpattant a székből, ahol eddig ült, majd két lépéssel az íróasztal mögött termett, és haragosan a férfi szemébe nézett.

- Most azt várja, hogy mindezt elhiggyem?! Nagyon szép mese volt, de fölöslegesen fárasztotta magát! Elég lett volna annyit mondania, hogy nem akar tanítani, és nincs kedve különórát adni nekem. Nem fogom magam rátukmálni Önre, ne féljen!

Gúnyos hangja és szarkazmusa ellenére alig bírta palástolni megbántottságát és csalódottságát. Épp arra készült, hogy faképnél hagyja a férfit, aki úgy tűnt, hogy ideiglenesen megnémult. Nem fordulhat elő sűrűn, hogy egy tanítványa így letámadja, gondolta Hermione kárörvendően, miközben hátat fordított a professzornak és az ajtó felé igyekezett, de ekkor a férfi elkapta a csuklóját és visszahúzta.

Piton gyönyörködve nézte a lány dühtől kipirult arcát, miközben az mérgesen szónokolt. Akaratlanul lejjebbvándorolt a tekintete a lány kecses vállaira, majd még lejjebb, hevesen hullámzó kebleire. Ezen a ponton kénytelen volt észhez térni, mert a lány épp arra készült, hogy kirohanjon a szobából. Kitűnő reflexeinek köszönhetően még időben felállt, majd elkapta a lány kezét és visszahúzta az íróasztal mögé. Látta, hogy Hermione szemei a csodálkozástól és talán a rémülettől is tágra nyílnak.

- Szóval nem hiszel nekem – mondta halk, bársonyos hangján, melynek hallatán a lány háta libabőrös lett. A férfi szájából a tegezés furcsán fenyegetően hangzott a jelen helyzetben. – Akkor be kell, hogy bizonyítsam, hogy minden, amit mondtam igaz. Lássuk csak... Minek is hinnél? – Piton tettetett töprengéssel nézett a lányra. – A saját szemednek biztosan. Nézzük csak, mire is vágyok most…? Megvan! Egy csókra. Tőled.

Piton látta, ahogyan a lány szemei elhomályosodnak. Lehet, hogy a vágytól? Vagy inkább a félelemtől? De ez jelenleg mindegy is volt. Most csak az számított, hogy megkapja azt a csókot, amire annyira vágyott. 

Lassan közelebb húzta magához a lányt, aki még mindig megbabonázva meredt rá azokkal a gyönyörű, gesztenyeszín szemeivel. Finoman megemelte az állát, közben puhán végigsimított hüvelykujjával a telt ajkakon. A lányból halk sóhaj tört elő, ami teljesen megrészegítette Perselust. Még jobban magához húzta Hermionét, majd lehajolt és lágy csókot lehelt a szájára.

Hermione lélegzetvisszafojtva állt tanárának ölelésében, és úgy érezte, hogy minden egyes idegszála külön táncot jár. Megbabonázva figyelte, ahogyan Piton egyre közelebb hajol hozzá, majd amikor megérezte érzéki ajkait a száján, szemeit önkéntelenül lehunyta, és csak az érzésre koncentrált. A csók gyors volt és leheletkönnyű, szinte el sem kezdődött és már abba is maradt. Hermione csalódottan nyitotta ki a szemeit, egyértelműen többet akart ennél. Önkéntelenül szorosabban simult a professzorhoz, lábujjhegyre állva kicsit lehúzta magához a férfit, és fogaival finoman harapdálni kezdte meglepően lágy ajkait.

Piton, ahogy megérezte száján a telt ajkakat, mintha csak erre várt volna, szorosan megölelte a lányt, és szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókot. Kezével végigsimított a lány nyakán, majd lefelé vándorolt a hátán, végül megállapodott a lány formás hátsóján.

Hermione nem tudta pontosan, milyen hosszan is csókolóztak, de egyszer csak arra eszmélt, hogy Piton kifejti magát az öleléséből, majd karba font kézzel, rideg arckifejezéssel, ahol már nyoma sincs az előbbi szenvedélynek, leül az íróasztala mögé. 

- Nos Ms. Granger, most már hisz nekem? – A szokásos hideg, gúnyos hang.

Hermione értetlenségét felváltotta a mindent elemésztő düh. Közelebb lépett a férfihez és már emelte is fel a kezét, hogy pofon üsse, de Piton gyorsabb volt, könnyedén lefogta a lányt.

- Látom megértett. Ebben az esetben kérem azonnal távozzon az irodámból, és soha többet ne jöjjön vissza!


End file.
